Vocaloid Prime Time
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Vocaloid Showtime bubar? Hahaha... It's just a gossip! This is the new Vocaloid Showtime! Vocaloid Prime Time!


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_ "Vocaloid Prime Time"_

**Disclaimer :**

Acara ini milik kami, yang mem-plagiat itu CUPU! Tapi, Vocaloid bukan milik kami, kami mengakui hal itu.

**Warning :**

OOC, not in paragraph style, gaje, abal, pantas di-flame tapi author tidak menerima flame, de el el.

_Vocaloid Showtime bubar? Hahaha... It's just a gossip! This is the new Vocaloid Showtime! Vocaloid Prime Time!_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Lama nggak ketemu, teman-teman FFn! Apa kabaaar~?

Chimi: Yak, sorry Rizuka-senpai, kita gak usah banyak bacot karena ini episode perdana, takutnya penonton bosan duluan. Apalagi, kita sudah menyewa seorang drummer khusus joke garing.

*tratak dus*

Chimi: ... Kan malu jadinya, kalau joke kita jayus.

Rizuka: Yeah, whatever. Lagian, tugas kita disini bukan buat ngebacot, kok!

Chimi: Teyuuus~?

Rizuka: Masalah gitu buat ELO? !

Chimi: Serius, ah *sweatdrop*

*tratak dus*

Chimi: ... *nahan kesel*

Rizuka: Kau sendiri sih, iseng aja. Udah ah, tugas kita tuh, buat liat-liat persiapan di backstage! Yuk, lihat! *krasak krusuk*

Chimi: Senpai, itu backstage khusus cowok, kan?

Rizuka: Tuh, tauk! Ayo, dah!

*masuk*

Len: Gyaaa! *lari ke wardrobe (?)*

Piko: Woah, ngapain senpai-senpai author pada kesini, deh? Lagi pada siap-siap, nih.

Rizuka: Iseng doang, kok. Be te we, tadi ngapa tuh si Len?

Piko: Jelas-jelas dia lagi ganti baju, senpai malah masuk!

Rizuka: Oh... Eh, boleh nanya-nanya gak, Piko? Gimana sih, kesannya setelah lama banget gak kerjasama dengan Merodine lagi?

Piko: Biasa aja kali? Toh, banyak author lain yang menggunakan aku di cerita mereka.

Chimi: Jelas lah, emang author FFn cuma Mvii apa?

*tratak dus*

Chimi: Ngapain elo bunyi lagi? !

Drummer: Jayus detected.

Chimi: Wauk, ah!

Rizuka: *celingak-celinguk* Nah, Kiyoteru, kesini dong!

Kiyo: Ya?

Rizuka: Gimana rasanya bisa masuk jadi host di Vocaloid Prime Time?

Kiyo: Ini suatu kebanggan bagi saya karena akhirnya kerja keras saya terbayarkan. Papa! Mama! Kiyo udah dewasa sekarang, hiks, hiks... *mewek*

Rizuka: *sweatdrop* Yaudah, deh. Makasih buat kesannya.

Chimi: Senpai, keluar, yuk? Gerah nih, disini!

Rizuka: Bentar... *ngambil peluit*

*PRIIIT!*

Rizuka: LEEEN, KELUAR LO!

Len: Ehm, ya, ada apa~?

Chimi: Waduh, cepet amat ganti versinya?

Len: Yup~ anything possible and the most important is anything. For. You~

Rizuka: Widih, mantep dah! Terus, gimana nih perasaannya setelah tau bahwa posisimu di segmen Spice masih tidak tergantikan?

Len: Suatu hal yang amat sangat wajar. Secara, aku ini tampan.

Mikuo: Tapi, masih gantengan gue kali!

Len: Mikuo, jika kau tanyakan pada 100 orang, siapa yang lebih tampan diantara kita berdua, maka 90 orang akan menjawab aku lebih tampan.

Mikuo: Yang 10?

Len: 8 diantaranya memilih shampoo anti ketombe yang terpercaya. Yang 1 memilih golput. Dan yang 1 adalah kau sendiri yang memilih dirimu. Kesimpulannya, aku lebih tampan.

Mikuo: Iya, kau tampan, deh, alias... Tampanmu seperti hewan purbakala!

*tratak dus*

Chimi: *ketawa nista*

Mikuo: Woi, drummer songong lo! Sialan!

Drummer: Jayus banget, sumpah. Elo tanya sama nenek gue juga dia bakal bilang jayus.

Mikuo: Lah, buset? Ngapa nenek lo?

Drummer: Nenek gue yang budek aja tau, elo tuh jatot, alias jayus total!

Mikuo: A*NJRIT!

Chimi: Lembaga sensor yang bodoh *sweatdrop*

Rizuka: Ok, terimakasih untuk waktunya, ya! Arigatou~! Arigatou~! Dadah!

*keluar*

Chimi: Selanjutnya, ke backstage cewek, kan?

Rizuka: Yap! Masa, cowok kita datengin tapi ceweknya nggak!

*masuk*

Rizuka: Haaai~!

Miku: *peluk* Richan! Kangeeen~!

Teto: *lompat-lompat* Yeay! Seneng! Seneng! Seneng!

Rin: *ngendarain roadroller* MERDEKAAA~!

SeeU: Kyuhyun, sarangheo~! *jeritan histeris*

Gumi: *ke gedung DPR* Turunkan harga wortel!

Chimi: Eetdah, ngaco nih orang pada *geleng-geleng kepala*

Rizuka: Ini yang namanya semangat, Chimi~! Keren~!

Chimi: Auk, ah.

*tra-*

Chimi: *deathglare ke drummer*

Drummer: Tadi cuma iseng, sorry, sorry.

Rizuka: Nah, Miku, bagaimana kesan-kesanmu setelah tau Mvii balik lagi ke FFn?

Miku: Biasa aja, sih. Tapi, sebagai virtual diva number 1 in the world, aku cuma mau masuk di fic bermutu aja. Jadi, kalau acara yang kali ini nggak bagus, ya, I'm sorry, goodbye.

Rizuka: Tenang aja, diusahain deh supaya ini fic tambah meriah! Sekarang... Ah, Rin!

Rin: Rin is comiiing, sistaaa~! *lari ala anak SD*

Rizuka: Gimana perasaan kamu setelah tau-

Rin: NGGAK USAH DITANYA LAGI! AKU BAHAGIAAA! KARENA SEKARANG AKU PUNYA KESEMPATAN LEBIH BANYAK UNTUK MELINDAS LEN DENGAN ROADROLLER-KU! YEHAAA!

(backstage cowok)

Kaito: Siapa tuh yang teriak kayak tirex?

Piko: Tirex itu bukannya obat sakit kepala, ya?

Kaito: Yeh, itu sih Panadol!

Mikuo: Seterah lu pada, dah...

Len: *pundung* ... Rin...

(backstage cewek)

Rizuka: Woah, ide yang bagus, tuh! G'luck, ya? *high five*

Chimi: Senpai, udahan, yuk?

Rizuka: Yaudah, deh. Minna~ ganbatte ne~! Dadah!

.

.

.

**"Shout Up!"**

Mikuo: Hola! Host paling ganteng sehidup semati, dunia akhirat, di dalam alam khayal, mimpi, serta imajinasimu, Hatsune Mikuo, hadir!

Miki: Ditemani host paling imut-imut kayak marmut dan manis kayak permen Y*pi yang diemut-emut sampai-sampai dikelilingi semut, Furukawa Miki!

Mikuo: Kami mau membacakan serta mengulas saran, kritik, dan pesan-kesan para pengirim surat yang sudah dikirimkan ke kami.

Miki: Yang pertama, surat dari 'Yellow Haters'. Isinya, "Tolong dong, jangan sering-sering tampilin Rin, Len, Neru, dan Lily di fic ini. Terimakasih."

Mikuo: Setuju! Especially, for Len! Dia tuh malaikat terkutuk yang jatuh dari langit karena abis ketabrak pesawat! Menurutmu sendiri, gimana Miki?

Miki: Gimana, ya? Aku sih, kurang setuju karena mau diapain juga kan, mereka host resmi di fic ini. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau nggak bisa disanggupi.

Mikuo: Yah elah, Len aja deh, udah cukup. Neru, Rin, sama Lily tetep. Cukup hapus aja tuh nama Len pakai penghapus, tipe ex, tiner, pemutih pakaian juga gapapa, deh!

Miki: Lagian, emangnya kenapa deh, harus membenci mereka yang berambut kuning? Kalau gak suka, ya, jangan diliat. Lagian, emangnya Vocaloid pada keliatan ya di fic ini? Dih, konyol deh. Mending anda ke ahli bedah, minta ganti otak anda dengan sebuah mesin permen karet, jadi anda tidak perlu repot-repot membenci mereka, justru bisa asyik makan permen karet kapan saja.

Mikuo: Terkesan sadis, tapi sepertinya menyenangkan?

Miki: Yak, lanjut ke surat berikutnya! Dari 'Miku-chan-ai-luv-u'. Isinya, "Kan di Vocaloid Showtime Miku jarang tampil, tuh. Tolong dong, sering-seringin Miku tampil di Vocaloid Prime Time ini. Terimakasih."

Mikuo: Maaf, orang yang anda minta saat ini sedang mereparasi isi otaknya. Tekan 1 untuk membuatnya berhenti makan negi. Tekan 2 untuk mengganti otaknya dengan otak sapi. Tekan 5 untuk membuatnya main di film horror Indonesia. Dan tekan 0 untuk mengikutsertakan dia dalam olimpiade orang gila di London.

Miki: Hahaha! Kau bisa saja, Mikuo. Jangan terlalu suka ngejek dia lho, nanti suka~

Mikuo: *blush* Bu-Butuh seratus satu tahun untuk membuatku mulai berpikir seperti itu.

Miki: Mukanya merah gitu!

Mikuo: Aku habis makan tuna merah pagi ini!

Miki: Kau bukan Megurine Luka! Dan lagi, itu bagian dari lirik lagu Go Google It!

Mikuo: Ehe, ketauan, deh.

Miki: Sudah ah, lanjut ke surat berikutnya, tapi nanti kau akan ku laporkan ke Miku-senpai.

Mikuo: Laporkan saja sekalian ke Komnas HAM, KPK, DPR, bahkan kalau bisa ke Presiden saja sekalian.

Miki: Kekuasaan Hatsune Miku jauh melebihi teritorial mereka, lho. Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu, sebenarnya Miku itu bisa berubah jadi Ultraman. Aku melihatnya! Salahsatu negi miliknya bisa mengeluarkan sinar dan mengubahnya jadi sosok raksasa pembela bumi!

Mikuo: ... Berhenti menonton film itu, Miki. Itu mulai menggerogoti jaringan-jaringan di otakmu.

Miki: Seterah kalau nggak percaya. Aku akan membacakan surat selanjutnya! Dari 'Whateveryousay'. Isinya, "Ng... Saya mau ngasih saran, tapi saya nggak tau saran apa yang baik untuk diberikan, jadi bisakah saya minta saran kepada anda mengenai saran yang akan saya berikan? Terimakasih."

Mikuo: ... Ribut aja dah, yok? ! *kesel*

Miki: Saya sarankan, anda konsultasi ke bidan andalan anda agar anda tahu, siklus haid anda itu teratur atau tidak. Setelah itu, anda minum beberapa butir pil penenang sekaligus dan tidurlah untuk selama-lamanya. Itu saran saya.

Mikuo: Jika sakit berlanjut, hubungi dokter rumah sakit jiwa. Terimakasih.

Miki: Yak, sekarang udah semuanya dibacain, jadi udahan dulu, ya?

Mikuo: Terus kalau ada yang mau kritik, saran, unek-uneknya mau dibahas disini, kirim aja ke PM Merodine Vii. Inget, jangan di review, repot soalnya. Jadi, kirim di PM aja, ok? Suer, bakalan kami bahas, deh!

Miki: Akhir kata, kami pamit undur diri!

Miki + Mikuo: Bye bye!

.

.

.

**"Baka Test"**

Miku: Ciluk ba! Apa kabar, minna-san~? ! Kami berada di sini untuk mengetes, seberapa bodohkah anda?

Kaito: Dan kenapa aku harus jadi tolak ukurnya *pundung*

Miku: Karena kau BaKaito, sekali BaKaito, tetap BaKaito!

Kaito: Tapi... Masihkah engkau mencintaiku...?

Miku: Oh, Kaito-ku~ Sungguh, aku tak ada niat tuk sakiti dirimu~

Kaito: Benar ku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini~ Kau khianati hati ini, kau curangi aku~

Miku: Jangan memilih aku~

Drummer: geer banget, minta dipilih dih.

Miku: Apaan, sih? ! Ih!

Kaito: Ok, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?

Miku: Berhubung ini episode perdana, kita nggak bisa manggil bintang tamu dulu, jadi kita pakai metode lain.

Kaito: Metode itu proses perubahan ulat jadi kupu-kupu, ya?

Miku: Itu metamorfosis! Jauh BANGET!

*tratak dus*

Kaito: Ok, lanjutkan.

Miku: Jadi, aku akan memberikanmu pertanyaan dan jawaban terbanyak berdasarkan hasil survey-ku. Kita akan cocokkan jawabannya nanti.

Kaito: Pertanyaan? Wah, gawat! Aku semalam nggak belajar!

Miku: Kaito, ini bukan ulangan fisika, tenang saja.

Kaito: Oh, kirain. Yaudah, tanya gih.

Miku: Ok, first question. Jika kamu pergi ke mall dan tersesat, siapa yang pertama kamu cari? 86 menjawab satpam, 10 menjawab cleaning service, 4 menjawab teman dekat.

Kaito: Aku akan memilih cleaning service, sepertinya.

Miku: Kenapa?

Kaito: Kalau aku memilih satpam, ya jelas, ngapain aku nyari satpam? Satpam kan adanya di depan pintu keluar. Kalau aku ketemu satpam, berarti aku udah nggak nyasar, kan? Kalau aku memilih teman dekat, ntar yang ada mereka malah minjem uang aku untuk nonton. Ogah amat.

Miku: Wow, ternyata kau tidak bego-bego amat, Kaito.

Kaito: Yaiyalah! Secara, di dalam tubuhku ini mengalir darah Einstein.

Miku: Emang kau tau Einstein siapa?

Kaito: Buku pengetahuan yang tebel itu, tuh.

Miku: Itu ensiklopedia, baka! Jauh PARAH!

*tratak dus*

Miku: Ok deh, next question. Kalau rumahmu terbakar dan kamu baru sadar bahwa playstation-mu masih menyala dalam kondisi kamu melawan raja terakhir dalam game yang kamu mainkan, apa yang kamu lakukan? 60 menjawab lanjutkan. 35 menjawab lupakan. 5 menjawab bawa TV dan playstation-nya keluar.

Kaito: Orang-orang bodoh. Aku akan memilih masuk, men-save game, dan mengambil memory card-nya. Kan bisa main di rental PS lain.

Miku: Gila, Kaito, lo jenius banget!

Kaito: Tapi, nasib es krim gue gimana? ! *ngais-ngais tanah*

*gubrak!*

Miku: Ujung-ujungnya es krim *sweatdrop*

Kaito: Daripada polisi lalu lintas, pakai sistem UUD, ujung-ujungnya duit.

Miku: Iya aja, dah.

*tratak dus*

Kaito: Udah, udah, next station.

Miku: Next question... *facepalm*

Kaito: Ya, apalah itu namanya.

Miku: Ok, next question. Jika ada temanmu yang membencimu tanpa alasan, tapi dia ternyata masih punya hutang kepadamu, apa yang kamu akan lakukan? 89 menjawab ikhlaskan. 6 menjawab tagih paksa. 5 menjawab ajak berantem.

Kaito: Kalau aku sih, traktir dia es krim, bikin dia good mood, terus tagih hutangnya termasuk dengan harga es krim yang tadi sudah ku traktir.

Miku: Curang parah!

Kaito: Lho? Hutang ya hutang, teman ya teman. Kalau hutang itu seperti teman, masa kau mau membayar temanmu pada orang lain?

Miku: Hm... Analogi yang masuk akal.

Kaito: Analogi itu ilmu yang mempelajari bagian organ dalam tubuh, ya?

Miku: Itu anatomi!

Kaito: Yaudah, sih, bedanya juga cuma dikit, kok.

Miku: Udah ah, daripada capek, kami mau undur diri aja.

Kaito: Oi, pesan dari author jangan lupa dibacain, tuh.

Miku: Oh iya, nyaris aja lupa. Well, pemirsa, yang mau kasih pertanyaan untuk Kaito, silahkan kirim di PM. Ingat, di PM. Dan yang mau kasih masukan tentang bintang tamu di segmen ini juga kasih di PM. Terimakasih banyak.

Kaito: Akhir kata, saya Shion Kaito dan teman saya Hatsune Mie Ayam, undur diri. Dadah!

Miku: Namaku Miku!

.

.

.

**" "**

SeeU: Hai, semuanya. Balik lagi bertemu dengan aku, SeeU. Hihihi...

Gumi: Dan ditemani oleh seorang gadis yang kecantikannya berasal dari vitamin yang terkandung dalam wortel, Megpoid Gumi!

SeeU: Kami disini akan menjadi konselor bagi anda-anda yang memiliki masalah sulit dan tak tahu harus curhat pada siapa. Dan kami akan memberikan jawaban yang paling simpel dan mudah bagi anda.

Gumi: Surat pertama datang dari Alvin Schwenztiger, asalnya dari Kebayoran Baru.

SeeU: Lha itu nama sama alamat gak ada cocok-cocoknya, deh? *sweatdrop*

Gumi: Protes aja, deh, kau ini. Ok, isinya... "Dear, , aku mau curhat. Kenapa sih, aku suka minder saat dekat cewek yang aku suka? Yah, dia itu cantik, dan dia dikabarkan dekat dengan cowok yang jauh lebih keren daripada aku. Aku harus bagaimana? Terimakasih."

SeeU: Kamu harus tetap optimis. Tapi, memang dalam cinta, strategi juga dibutuhkan. Ibaratkan gadis yang kau suka sebagai kupu-kupu, dikejar menjauh, didiamkan maka akan datang tiba-tiba.

Gumi: Kalau berhasil, kalau nggak?

SeeU: Ya, cinta kan juga harus bisa melepaskan seseorang demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi, selama kamu yakin kamu yang terbaik, berusahalah! Hwaitiiing~!

Gumi: Oh, iya! Kalau nggak berhasil juga, pakai pepatah lama aja. Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak.

SeeU: Semoga dosa-dosamu diampuni Gumi-ssi *komat-kamit*

Gumi: Ahahaha! Bercanda, bercanda! Yak, SeeU, bacakan surat selanjutnya!

SeeU: Dari ChibiChibiFriedChicken, isinya, "Aku dan pacarku punya selera beda. Aku suka chibi, dia suka SNSD. Dia selalu ngehina aku karena chibi itu dibilang plagiat. Aku harus gimana?"

Gumi: HAAA!

SeeU: Huwaaa! *kaget*

Gumi: Kenapa kau, SeeU?

SeeU: Demi SuJu yang baru ngeluarin album baru, kau mengagetkan aku, Gumi-ssi!

Gumi: Sorry, abis ini masalah yang klasik banget, tapi sering terjadi! Biar aku aja yang kasih saran, ok?

SeeU: O-Ok, deh.

Gumi: Jadi, pada dasarnya selera orang itu beda-beda. Dalam mengidolakan seseorang, tak ada yang salah, sebenarnya. Apalagi yang dinamakan pasangan, harus bisa saling menerima. Itu baru hal yang dikategorikan dalam h-o-b-i, belum lagi masalah-masalah lain yang bisa membuat hubunganmu dan pacarmu makin merenggang! Makanya, jangan coba-coba pacaran dengan hater dari idola kamu! Sama aja cari tempat debat harian!

SeeU: Kalau memang sudah benar-benar saling mencintai, tapi selera tetap beda?

Gumi: Ya, gampang! Si cowok bikin ruang sendiri, si cewek juga. Nah, selama salahsatu pihak nggak menyinggung, ya, jangan dibawa ribut! Gitu aja kok repot?

SeeU: Ha... I got it. Jadi, intinya, pasangan itu harus bisa memberikan keluangan tersendiri bagi pasangannya untuk mengidolakan idolanya tanpa menyindirnya.

Gumi: Ya, biar gampangnya, coba pikir, lebih cinta pada idolamu atau pada pasanganmu? Simpel.

SeeU: Wow, keren, sumpah! Aku mengidolakanmu, Gumi-ssi!

Gumi: Follow twitter gue kalau gitu!

SeeU: *sweatdrop* Lain kali, ok?

Gumi: Ok! Nah, surat selanjutnya, dari GoldenBlondeBoy, isinya... "Aku ingin mengencani saudaraku sendiri. Bolehkah?"

SeeU: Boleh kita skip surat ini? Tampaknya, aku sudah tahu duluan siapa pengirimnya.

Gumi: Sama *buang suratnya* Surat berikutnya dari DoReMiFaSol, isinya, "Cowokku nggak suka aku pakai make-up! Aku pakai baju minim dikit, dia sudah marah-marah! Aku kesal! Aku harus bagaimana, ? Thanks."

SeeU: Uh... Aku pikir, cowokmu ya, mau yang terbaik bagi kamu juga, kok. Biar kamu nggak macam-macam dengan cowok lain, mungkin?

Gumi: KAGAK! Ini mah sih, cowoknya aja yang lebay! Fashion dan make-up adalah bagian dari hidup cewek! Kalau nggak suka, jadi maho aja sono!

SeeU: *mata berbinar-binar*

Gumi: SeeU, bukan waktunya ngekhayal yang gitu-gitu!

SeeU: *ehm* Sorry. Well, aku lumayan sependapat dengan Gumi-ssi. Seperti yang masalah fans, kamu juga berhak atas ruanganmu sendiri. Tapi, ada baiknya, kamu pikirkan lagi, apa maksud dia sebenarnya? Siapa tau-

Gumi: Siapa tau mukamu malah kelihatan tambah tua kalau dimake-up! Wakakakak!

SeeU: Bukan itu maksudku, Gumi-ssi! Ih! *kesal*

Gumi: Sorry, sorry. Lanjutkan.

SeeU: Maksudku, mungkin, pasanganmu mau kamu menjaga kecantikanmu itu sampai nanti kalian menikah dan seluruh dirimu hanya jadi miliknya seorang.

Gumi: Tapi, kan belum tentu juga mereka akan menikah, SeeU?

SeeU: Ya, kalau merasa tidak nyaman, kalian lebih baik putus. Tapi, sesungguhnya, laki-laki yang seperti itu sungguh langka dan wanita beruntung saja yang bisa mendapatkannya. Pertimbangkan.

Gumi: Omongannya berat. Agung Hercules aja kayaknya nggak sanggup untuk mengangkat ucapanmu barusan, SeeU.

SeeU: Hihihi... Aku hanya ingin kelihatan dewasa sesekali.

Gumi: Dasar, hehe... Ok, surat terakhir, dari WhateverYouSay, isinya, "Dear , aku mau mengeluh. Kenapa sih, aku ngirimin surat ini ke kalian? Terimakasih."

SeeU: ...

Gumi: Ini pengirim yang sama kayak surat di segmen Shout Up! Siapa sih, ini sebenarnya? !

SeeU: Sudahan saja, yuk? Aku lelah, nih, Gumi-ssi.

Gumi: Iya, deh. Well, terimakasih sudah menyaksikan segmen . Jika ingin curhatan anda kami balas, kirim saja di PM Mvii, ok? Apa pun jenisnya, kami akan bantu, kami janji!

SeeU: Akhir kata,

SeeU + Gumi: See you!

.

.

.

**Spice!**

Len: Yang tampan selalu ditaruh terakhir, ckckck... Well, tak apa, karena gadis yang akan ku bawa ke atas panggung pada malam hari ini adalah gadis yang tercantik yang penah dikirimkan padaku oleh Tuhan. Kita panggilkan, Kagamine Rin!

Rin: LENNY, KU BUNUH KAU! INI BEDA DARI YANG ADA DI SKRIP!

Len: Lho? Ada yang salah, beb? Suka-suka aku dong, toh, aku hostnya. Bintang tamu nggak boleh banyak protes. Lagipula, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar relax, kok~ Tidak akan main kasar~

Rin: Jangan ngomong ngelantur!

(backstage)

Rizuka: Well, Len sudah bekerjasama dengan kami dan akan mengerjai Rin habis-habisan. Pokoknya, bakalan seru, deh. Liat aja!

(stage Spice!)

Len: Rinny, kemarilah, ku mohon... *berlutut dengan mawar di tangan kanan*

Rin: A-Aku malu parah, Len! Argh, ku lindas kau dengan roadroller-ku!

Len: Ratakan saja diriku dengan tanah, tapi kau tak'kan bisa meratakan ladang cinta di hatiku ini.

Rin: Len no BAKA! Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu!

Len: Apa kau membenciku?

Rin: Te-Te-Tentu saja ti-tidak...

Len: Kalau begitu, kemari, my honey~

Rin: *datang* Tapi, ja-jangan macam-macam padaku, ya? Akan ku lindas kau nanti.

Len: Ancamanmu tak lebih mengerikan daripada racun cintamu, Rinny~

Rin: LEN!

Len: Iya, iya~ Aku akan stop.

(backstage)

Rizuka: Nah, Mikuo, kau sudah siap kan untuk mengerjai Rin?

Mikuo: Sebenarnya sih, aku lebih ikhlas lagi kalau Len yang aku kerjai, sih. Tapi, yaudahlah.

Rizuka: Semangat, dong! Kalau nggak semangat, ntar jebakannya bisa-bisa gagal!

Mikuo: Iya, deh! Sip! Aku berangkat!

(stage Spice!)

Len: Rin, kau bisa lihat nggak, tulisan di balon yang ada di atas sana?

Rin: Hah? Mana balon?

Len: Nih, kau lihat lurus ke depan, di bangku penonton, tuh, sebelah kanan sedikit. Lihat?

Rin: Balonnya jauh banget, Len! Aku mana lihat? !

Len: Ok, penonton yang di atas pojok sana, bisa saya minta tolong bacakan apa yang ada di balon tersebut?

Penonton: Baik. Ng... "Kagamine Rin, ada hadiah untukmu malam ini".

Len: Nah, dengar, Rin? Aku menghadiahkanmu sesuatu malam ini, dan aku harap kau akan menyukainya.

Rin: A-Apa itu? *dagdigdug*

Mikuo: *masuk* Halo, semuanya!

Len: Kau ngapain ke sini, manusia yang tak lebih tampan dariku?

Mikuo: Ng... A-Aku... Argh, gimana ngomongnya, ya? !

Rin: Kau kelihatan panik sekali?

Mikuo: SANGAT! Soalnya, duh... Len, lebih baik kau ikut denganku sebentar.

Len: Apaan, sih?

Mikuo: *membisiki Len*

Len: Hah? ! Cincin yang ku beli itu ternyata cincin keramat milik Ratu Belanda tahun 1918? !

Mikuo: *menjitak Len* Jangan keras-keras, idiot!

Rin: *glek* Se-Sebenarnya, a-ada apa?

Len: Tenang saja, dambaan hatiku, kita akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, jika aku mati, kisah cinta kita akan bersemi di fic ini.

Rin: JA-JANGAN BERCANDA!

Mikuo: Tadi, Miku yang menyimpan cincinmu dan... A-Aku melihat sendiri sesosok bayangan menariknya... Aku takut, makanya aku ke sini!

Rin: Ku mohon, Len... Ceritakan padaku... Hiks, hiks... Apa yang terjadi pada Miku...? *nangis*

(backstage)

Rizuka: Nah loh, Rin udah nangis duluan aja? Gimana nanti pas surprise utamanya? Hahaha!

(stage Spice!)

Len: Entahlah, Rin. Aku pikir, aku harus pergi dulu sekarang. Nah, pemirsa, sekian dulu Spice! episode perdana! Karena sepertinya, yah, ada sedikit masalah. Saya Kagamine Len pamit undur diri, selamat malam!

.

.

.

(backstage)

Rin + Len + Mikuo: *ke backstage*

Len: Rizuka, Rizuka! Author idiot, kau kemana, sih? !

Rizuka: L-Len! Ka-Kau sudah mendengar tentang Miku? !

Len: Udah! Ah, masa nggak lucu banget, sih, gedung acara kita ini bisa sampai ada hantu-hantuan kayak gini? !

Mikuo: Kan udah gue bilang, Len! Ini tuh gara-gara cincin yang asal elo beli dari nenek-nenek serem yang waktu itu!

Len: Ya terus, sekarang gue mesti gimana, HAH? !

Rin: *nangis terus*

Rizuka: Mending, sekarang semua kru berpencar untuk mencari Miku, deh! Aku akan coba telepon bantuan, polisi, pemadam kebakaran, bahkan dukun sekalian kek!

Len: Yaudah, deh... Rin, kau disini aja dulu, ya?

Rin: Nggak! Aku ikut!

Rizuka: *menyeringai diam-diam*

Mikuo: Len, buruan, kita mesti pergi sekarang juga!

Len: Yaudah, Rin. Tapi, pegang dulu tanganku, baru aku akan mengajakmu.

Rin: *menggenggam tangan Len* A-Ayo, deh... *takut + nangis*

(ruang Miku)

Miku: Nah, pemirsa, bentar lagi Rin kesini, nih! Aku akan bener-bener bikin dia surprised banget, deh! Iya nggak, Kaito?

Kaito: Iya aja, deh, daripada aku dijejelin negi. Hahaha...

Miku: Mau tau kayak gimana? Kita lihat saja nanti! Khukhukhu...

(koridor)

Mikuo: Tadi sih, Miku ke arah sana, Len!

Len: Yaudah, ayo, kita kesana!

Mikuo + Len: *lari*

Rin: *tiba-tiba ditarik ke dalam ruangan gelap* Kyaaaa!

(ruangan Miku)

Kaito: *mendudukkan dan mengikat Rin di kursi*

Miku: Hu... Ini adalah hukuman karena kau berani-beraninya mengenakan cincinku...!

Rin: A-A-Aku ba-bahkan belum me-mendapatkannya dari Le-Leeen!

Miku: JANGAN BOHONG!

Len: *dari luar* Rin! Rin! Rin, kau baik-baik saja?!

Rin: Leeen...! To-Tolong...

Mikuo: *nahan ketawa*

Len: Tenang saja, Rin! A-Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! *pura-pura mendobrak pintu*

Miku: Kagamine Rin... Kau tetap harus mendapatkan hukuman... *mengangkat ember*

*Byur!*

Kaito: *menyalakan lampu dan membukakan pintu*

Len + Mikuo + Miku: SURPISE!

Kaito: Happy birthday, Rin!

Miku: *menjitak Kaito* Ini bukan hari ulangtahunnya, Kaito baka!

Rin: *speechless* ... HUWAAAAAA! *nangis kejer* Kalian kejam!

Rizuka: Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya, Rin. Tapi, kami hanya ingin mengisengimu. Hahaha... Well, gimana perasaanmu?

Rin: Murkaaa!

All: *ngakak*

Rin: Len bodoh, ngegodain aku mulu... Kaito bodoh, aku asal diiket aja, udah kayak adegan culik-culikan setan beneran... Hiks, hiks... Miku juga idiot, aku disiram... Huuu... *nangis*

Len: Yak, sekali lagi, saya menang~

Rin: Ku lindas roadroller kau habis ini, Kagamine Len si pisang idiot!

Len: *ngakak*

Rizuka: Ok, karena jebakannya udah selesai, maka ini juga menjadi akhir dari Vocaloid Prime Time episode perdana. Maaf ya, Rin, kami sudah mengerjaimu seperti ini. Hehehe...

Rin: Auk, ah!

*tratak dus*

Rin: Diem, drummer stres!

Rizuka: Oh iya, nyaris lupa. Kalau mau kirim PM untuk request pertanyaan atau segala macem dalam VPT ini, judul PMnya "VPT request", ok? Terakhir, terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah menyaksikan dan mendukung Mvii hingga akhirnya muncul keinginan untuk membuat acara ini kembali meramaikan FVI. Sekali lagi, fic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Rin: *bersin-bersin*

Rizuka: Ok deh, daripada Rin keburu kena flu, mending aku tutup aja. Saya Merodine Rizuka beserta kru yang bertugas pamit! Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya! Dadah!

.

.

.

_Special Thanks to:_

_- God, of course_

_- Semua yang pernah ngedukung Mvii_

_- Ame, Sora, Michi, Chimi, Andre, Ririn, Aineko, I love you, guys!_

_- Last, it's for you, the one who read this *kiss*_


End file.
